1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated advertising management method and system, and more particularly, to an integrated advertising management method and system where an advertiser buys and manages an advertising keyword from a search site.
2. Description of Related Art
An advertiser uses a variety of advertising methods to promote and advertise an widely used in the advertising market. Keyword advertising refers to advertising linked to a specific word or phrase. Specifically, in keyword advertising, since an advertiser or advertising agent registers a keyword representing a web site or product of the advertiser's company, an advertisement of the advertiser registering the keyword is displayed as a search result when a user inputs the keyword in a search window.
Keyword advertising requires management and determination for keyword bidding, advertising ranking, advertising domain, and the like. Such keyword management is performed by an advertiser or an advertising agent. In a conventional art, keyword management is generally performed for each keyword bid on by an advertiser. Currently, however, managing a number of advertising keywords becomes more usual than managing a small number of keywords due to the expansion of the advertising market. Accordingly, an advertiser is required to spend much time and effort in keyword management, which causes inefficiency.
To overcome the above-described disadvantage, a keyword management method, which manages keywords by an advertising group including a number of advertising keywords and by an advertising campaign including a number of advertising groups, not by an advertising keyword, is currently used. However, the keyword management method may not integratedly manage various types of advertisements and various advertising domains.